


How To Wake The Baby Bro

by Batmanfan11, MisterKissen



Series: DC Comics OneShots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKissen/pseuds/MisterKissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tries to wake Damian. It doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batmanfan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/gifts).



Setting everything up without Damian waking up in the middle of it bordered at miraculous. The song he picked was old. Older than Damian was. At least he assumed it was older than Damian, with the kid never telling anybody when his birthday was. Bruce probably knew, but then, Bruce knew about everything and if he didn’t then it was only because Barbara didn’t want him to know.

But back to business. Damian was asleep. There was a ninety-nine per cent chance for Dick to die because of some sort of sharp weapon hidden between the sheets. Maybe Damian would just strangle Dick to death. If he was lucky.

Dick nodded to himself and hid beside the bed so he wouldn’t be seen by the camera. He clutched the remote controls for the camera and Damian’s stereo in his hands. Tim had kindly handed them to Dick, while telling Dick, that he’d be missed. None of his siblings who knew, were convinced that he’d survive the morning. And thanks for your confidence, Tim, very helpful.

Dick took in a deep breath put his sunglasses on and pressed record (for the camera) and play (for the preset stereo). Dick jumped up when the song started (somewhere in the middle, because that’s the best part, duh). He jumped and danced next to the bed. Then on the bed. On Damian. He didn’t get a reaction until he pulled the duvet off of Damian. A rather pitiful “go away, Grayson” was all he got, and didn’t that just hurt his ego or what.

Dick went off the bed, danced a little next to Damian, before he started hitting his little brother with a pillow. But still no more than some in-cognizable noises. Tim was easier to get out of bed than this.

Dick jumped over Damian, back on the bed, before starting to bounce up and down on his knees flailing with his arms. Damian only turned around, pulled the blanket over his head and continued to ignore Dicks presence. Or existence, for that matter.

Dick gave up. But only a little. Instead he put on a show for the camera. He went with the lyrics, did some dance moves, before returning to the task at hand; waking Damian. He tried bouncing the bed, shaking Damian but it still didn’t work.

 

At one point Dick had turned off both music and camera and crawled in bed next to his brother. “Damian” he whined, while trying to find his way through the various blankets to Damian’s body. “C'mon baby bro. I know that you are awake.” Damian didn’t offer any kind of response beside trying to pull his blanket even further over his head. Which was ridiculous because all he could see of the tiny assassin was a patch of messy black hair.

Dick stared at the covers that hid his brother. “Damian” he tried again. “I’m bored. Give me attention.” Damian groaned and murmured something unintelligible. Now hiding his head under his pillow, Dick decided that he would get Damian out of bed, and if that’s the last thing he’ll do, so be it.

“Grayson” Damian said, while turning his smaller body in Dick’s direction. “Shut up and let me sleep.” And with that Damian nuzzled his whole body under Dick’s arm, pillowed his head on Dick’s shoulder, and went back to sleep like nothing had happened. 

That, Dick decided, was a good alternative of being awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter added by Batmanfan11

“Jason, go and get Dick and Damian for breakfast. If Dick doesn’t leave within the next 20 minutes, he’ll be late to work,” Bruce casually commanded of his son as he took a sip of his coffee. His damp hair let gentle droplets of water along his shoulders. The newspaper was spread in front of him, Clark blushing a little as it was a copy of The Daily Planet.  
Jason sighed and placed his dishes in the sink and gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you, Alfred.”  
“You’re welcome, Master Jason.”  
Jason left the kitchen, himself still in his PJs with little duckys on the cloth. It was tough being a drug lord, some days you just need a day off. He took the long way to Damian’s room using the stairs that twisted you around in the air. Jason doubted 100% that there would be blood all over the room and Damian summoning the Devil himself in the middle of it.  
Jason snorted.  
“Good morning, Jason,” Cassandra addressed him before giving him a pat to the cheek. Jason smiled, his earlier coffee with cream and sugar finally working in him. He nodded toward her and let his messy hair bob in the air.  
He continued his way toward the dark room, passing pictures and vases that costed more than Gotham it self. Jason snorted again, knowing where the money really came from. Being a drug lord had it’s Pros and Cons. You’re always shot at, always almost about to be poisoned, and always in danger. But then again, there’s a lot of money in it.  
Jason knocked on the door of the room. Hearing no response, Jason yelled, “Damian, if you killed Dick, grunt.”  
No grunt.  
“Amazing. He’s still alive.”  
Jason pushed open the door, expecting at least a pig sty or broken furniture or something. But there wasn’t nothing in the room that seemed even the littlest off. Everything in it’s place, everything clean, everything as it was.  
He rotated his jaw and looked at the bed where he found his brother’s at. Damian sucking his thumb as his body was laying diagonal to Dick with his head rested gently on Dick’s arm and shoulder. Dick had his other arm bringing the little assassin toward him. His older brotherly senses even worked in his sleep.  
Now, Jason had two choices.  
Wake up Dick and Damian and die or let them sleep and let Damian miss school and Dick miss work.  
Jason liked himself just a little bit more and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.com


End file.
